Instants
by Di-Bee
Summary: Un instant d'intimité entre deux amants que le temps n'a pas -définitivement- séparés, de deux points de vue différents, exposant la vraie nature des deux protagonistes. John/Helen


Titre : Instants

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Un instant d'intimité entre deux amants que le temps n'a pas -définitivement- séparés, de deux points de vue différents, exposant la vraie nature des deux protagonistes. John/Helen

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Note : J'avais écris le pov de John et la moitié d'Helen un soir assez tard, et étant retombée dessus, j'ai été tentée de le finir, et voilà.

John POV

« Thé ou café? » La voix, grave, s'adressait à la femme encore blottie sous le drap, qui ne cachait rien de ses formes. Elle releva la tête vers lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres, appuyée sur un coude, et ne répondit pas. Il la servit sans la quitter des yeux, remerciant sans un mot Big Foot de son ordre méticuleux dans sa livraison de petit-déjeuner au lit. Même s'il espérait, dans les recoins les plus sombres et jaloux de son âme, que ça n'arrivait pas souvent, voir jamais.

Il laissa son regard se perdre une fois de plus sur le visage de la femme qui lui faisait face, puis ses cheveux qui le ramenèrent à son corps, qu'il pouvait deviner sous le tissu, sans avoir besoin de plus que cette simple vue pour conjurer les images de la nuit passée à ses côtés. Il était tellement absorbé par elle, qu'il semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il était en train de faire, inondant la moitié du plateau à coup d'un thé dont le fumet lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Il releva le regard pour s'apercevoir que son amante s'était levée, débarrassée du drap qui entravait ses mouvement, et avait jeté son dévolu sur la chemise qu'il portait avant d'entrer dans sa chambre la veille. Comment ladite chemise avait atterri sur la coiffeuse était une question à laquelle il préférait éviter de répondre alors que sa nouvelle propriétaire avançait vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres qui paraissait bien trop innocent pour être totalement honnête. Il commençait à la connaître, après toutes ces années.

Quand elle se pencha pour déposer un, léger, baiser sur ses lèvres, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de dévier vers l'encolure de la chemise, ce qui lui valut un regard mi-rieur, mi désapprobateur. Elle le surprit en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, le forçant à se tourner complètement vers elle de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur son torse, comme pour chercher un battement de coeur qui n'était pas sensé y être. Il réprima un frisson quand une de ses mains s'aventura contre sa peau, retraçant les marques d'une torture encore trop récente pour être évoquée. Elle le serait toujours, réalisa-t-il, parfaitement conscient que jamais il ne lui imposerait les images qui le hantaient encore quand les pires de ses cauchemars le maintenaient éveillés aux premières lueurs du jour.

Sans qu'il en fut surpris, la nuit en sa compagnie lui avait, comme plus d'un siècle auparavant, porté conseil, et avait apaisé ses démons, écartant pour un temps les plus noirs de ses rêves, lui accordant, au contraire, un réveil comme il n'osait plus en rêver depuis au moins un demi siècle. Il l'avait découverte, à moitié allongée sur lui, le nez dans son cou, quelques mèches rebelles chatouillant sa peau à chacune de ses respirations. Il avait été surpris par son expression, anormalement détendue, même pour elle, reflétant le calme olympien qu'il avait depuis longtemps appris à apprécier chez elle.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là? Lui-même aurait eu du mal à se l'expliquer. Un instant ils s'accablaient de regards noirs et de remarques acerbes dans le couloir qui menaient aux quartiers du personnel, le suivant elle l'embrassait sans qu'il n'ait vu d'autre changement dans son comportement que la soudaine noirceur de ses pupilles. Il devait avouer que, dans la demi seconde qui lui avait été nécessaire pour réagir à son baiser, et commencer à y répondre, il avait suspecté une expérience de Tesla. Avant de se rappeler que, si Tesla avait tenté quoique ce soit sur Helen, il se serait dans tous les cas préalablement formellement assuré que l'expérience n'envoie pas la 'jeune femme' directement dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son plus vieil ennemi.

Il fut surpris d'entendre soudain sa voix, les vibrations se transmettant directement à sa peau, rendant ses mots encore plus directs, si ça avait été possible.

« John, arrête de te torturer, ce qui s'est passé ne sortira pas de cette pièce. Aucun de nous ne le laissera sortir de cette pièce. Pas plus que je n'ai l'intention de te laisser partir dans un avenir un tant soit peu proche. »

Si les premières phrases semblaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sensé, il se surprit à frissonner, d'anticipation, à ses derniers mots, quoiqu'elle ait voulu entendre. S'ils étaient, le plus souvent, sur la même longueur d'onde, n'en déplaise à Tesla, même après toutes ces années, il restait des parts d'ombre dans la personnalité d'Helen Magnus, tout particulièrement quand il s'agissait de ses désirs inavoués. Enfin, inavoués, façon de parler.

Il soupira, le nez dans ses cheveux, de toute façon peu déterminé à s'enfuir en courant. Il avait trop conscience de sa chance. Et elle portait toujours sa chemise. Chose à laquelle il comptait d'ailleurs remédier dans un avenir proche.

Helen POV

« Thé ou café ? » La simple demande la fit sourire, le sourire de son amant bien trop satisfait pour qu'il n'ait songé un seul instant qu'elle ait pu changer concernant ce genre de préférence. C'était l'une des choses qui lui avait tant manqué, en son absence, cette absolue compréhension, et ce besoin perpétuel qu'ils avaient de poser un challenge à l'autre, réalisa-t-elle en s'étirant légèrement sous le drap qui la maintenait prisonnière de son propre lit.

Elle s'était réveillée seule un peu plus tôt, ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait craint, cru, en ne sentant pas sa chaleur à ses côtés, mais elle avait vite était détrompée par cette impression d'être observée. Elle avait ouvert les yeux pour plonger dans les siens, où elle avait pu lire l'éclat d'une légèreté qu'elle avait cru perdue depuis longtemps.

La veille, il s'était endormi peu de temps avant elle, lui permettant de prendre ses aises plus qu'elle ne se le serait permis s'il avait encore été éveillé, et elle s'étonnait qu'il ait pu se défaire de son étreinte et sortir de son lit sans déranger son sommeil. Mais, une fois de plus, c'était de John Druitt, dont on parlait, et même si elle doutait qu'il eut utilisé son pouvoir dans une situation comme celle-ci l'homme restait parfois une mystère, même pour elle qui se targuait de parfois le connaître mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

Elle avait laissé son regard glisser de ses yeux au reste de son visage, dans son cou jusque sur son torse, nu, s'arrêtant avec un grognement de mécontentement dont elle se rappelait qu'il l'avait fait rire, alors qu'il s'était dirigé vers la porte où avait résonné deux discrets coups quelques minutes plus tôt.

Comment le visiteur impromptu, dont elle avait pensé connaître l'identité, avait soupçonné quoique ce soit, elle préférait l'ignorer, mais toujours est-il que, maintenant qu'elle le voyait affairé à tenter de servir le petit-déjeuner sans la lâcher des yeux, -cesser de la dévorer des yeux- elle ne pouvait que remercier du fond de son coeur son majordome.

Elle le vit soudain perdre totalement attention à ses actions, inondant quelques toasts et d'autres composantes de leur petit-déjeuner qu'elle ne pouvait discerner d'où elle était. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de lui échapper alors qu'elle se défaisait de l'emprise des draps, repérant à portée de bras la chemise de son amant, qu'elle enfila rapidement, croisant à nouveau son regard alors qu'il ne voyait déjà visiblement plus le vêtement. Elle se rapprocha de lui, suffisamment près pour voir le rythme de sa respiration s'accélérer à son approche, avant de totalement réduire la distance entre eux, l'embrassant juste assez pour lui faire perdre contenance, mais pas encore assez pour, elle, totalement perdre le contrôle. Même si elle avait déjà du mal à garder ses mains pour elle, leur actuelle proximité, intimité, et manque de vêtement n'aidant pas à contrôler ses propres réactions, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle mourrait de faim, et que les toasts, même déjà pré-trempés, incitaient au festin.

Soudain incapable de totalement garder le contrôle, elle ne put se résoudre à s'éloigner de lui, augmentant au contraire leur proximité jusqu'à se retrouver dans ses bras, l'oreille au plus proche de son coeur, sa peau en contact contre sa joue. Si son estomac ne s'était pas, à cet instant, rappelé à son bon souvenir, elle savait que le mouvement de la main qu'elle avait entamé vers les cicatrices sous ses yeux auraient sans doute pris une bien plus grande ampleur.

Le sentant tendu sous sa caresse, elle murmura contre sa peau quelques mots dont elle espéra qu'ils l'apaiseraient, y mêlant une légèreté qu'elle savait bienvenue pour eux deux. Elle ne comptait pas éventer ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit-là, mais elle ne voulait pas briser l'instant, si unique, qu'ils partageaient.

Elle se rappela ce qui avait fait basculer la situation, la veille au soir. Leur échange était sec, voir même brusque alors que chacun semblait exprimer à demi mot sa frustration, sa colère, et son exaspération après toutes ces années de silence. Puis dans un rare instant où il avait tout juste détourné les yeux d'elle, il lui avait semblé qu'il lâchait prise. Pas une 'rechute' de ses pulsions meurtrières, mais plutôt une chute de ses barrières. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il s'était, pour quelques secondes, mis à nu sous ses yeux, et ça lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle s'était arrêtée brusquement, et lui avait fait de même, calquant comme il le faisait jadis son pas sur le sien, car il savait qu'il aurait autrement été prompt à la distancer. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait remarqué qu'après coup, également.

Son mouvement suivant ne contenait pas la moindre trace d'hésitation, alors qu'elle l'attirait à elle et capturait ses lèvres. Elle avait eu, en l'espace d'une seconde, la confirmation qu'elle avait cherchée depuis son retour. Derrière le monstre qu'elle ne pouvait que haïr, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois, et qu'elle aimait encore, réalisait-elle, résistait. Ce combat pour sa santé d'esprit avait trouvé un écho dans la partie de son coeur qui se débattait jour après jour contre ses vaines tentatives d'étouffer l'amour qu'elle éprouvait encore pour un homme qui l'avait tant faite souffrir. Mais même après tant d'année, il subsistait bien plus qu'une simple entente en eux, et la suite des évènements n'avait fait que le lui confirmer.

Elle lui avait fait une confiance aveugle, parfaitement au fait qu'à la moindre apparition du moindre signe annonciateur, il disparaîtrait en un éclair, et ce pour les protéger tous les deux. Et visiblement, cette confiance, et l'abandon dont elle avait fait preuve dans ses bras, avaient eu une raison d'être. Ils avaient changé, l'un comme l'autre, après plus d'un siècle d'existence séparée, mais restaient néanmoins les mêmes, si familiers à l'autre, derrière ces apparences changées.

Elle sourit en sentant ses mains se filer sous la chemise, sa chemise. Elle avait la nette impression que les toasts seraient sec d'ici à ce qu'elle ait l'opportunité d'y toucher.


End file.
